villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clove
Clove is a major antagonist in , the first book of the trilogy and in the . She is a 15-year-old tribute from District 2, along with her district partner Cato. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed Esther Coleman in Orphan. Description Clove is the youngest and smallest of all Career tributes, but seems to be the most intelligent due to her methods. She has dark hair in ponytail or braids and is very arrogant, sadistic and strong. Her favorite weapon is knives and she is known to never miss her target. Like Cato, Clove enjoys killing and deeply hates Katniss due her high score from training. Biography Clove comes from District 2 and has been training for her entire life to win the Hunger Games. At age 15, she obviously volunteers for the 74th Games and travels with her District partner, Cato to the Capitol. During the opening ceremonies, she and Cato wear gold Roman themed armor, representing their district industry, military. During the training, Clove flaunts all the time and shows her perfectly deadly skills with throwing knives. She soon joins other Career Tributes - Cato, Marvel and Glimmer - and spends much time with them, laughing at other tributes when they show weakness. At the end of training, she receives a training score of 10. This time, her deep hatred of Katniss starts too, as she ends up with 11. In the arena, she allies with other Careers to kill the rest of tributes. In the Cornucopia bloodbath, she grabs several throwing knives and throws one of them into the District 9 male's back. When she sees Katniss running, Clove attempts to target her head, but Katniss manages to shield herself with her backpack and escape. Clove then kills the District 10 female and hits the District 7 female to the ground, allowing Marvel to finish her. Later, Clove and the other Careers are joined by Peeta and, in the book, the District 3 male and the District 4 female as well. Together, they walk through the arena, killing other tributes. They chase Katniss up a tree and decide to wait under it until she comes down. However, she throws down a nest of tracker jackers, forcing Marvel and his partners to escape. Katniss and Rue then form an alliance and plan to destroy the supplies that the Careers have at the Cornucopia. Rue successfully lures them away and Katniss manages to blow all supplies up. When Cato discovers it, he gets angry and kills one of his allies, the District 3 male, while Clove tries to calm him down. Cato and Clove show up again at the Feast. They make a plan, which involves Clove going in for their District 2 backpack with Cato covering her. However, when Clove sees Katniss going for her backpack, she can't resist and throws a knife on her, slicing Katniss above the eye. Katniss attempts to fire an arrow on her, but misses and Clove jumps on her, pinning her down. Clove happily taunts Katniss about Peeta and Rue's death and then promises to give her a slow, painful death. Suddenly, they are interrupted by Thresh, who grabs Clove violently, as he heard her lying about that Cato and she killed Rue. Clove starts shouting for Cato, but is killed by Thresh who hits her in the head with a rock. In the film, he slams her against the Cornucopia for many times, killing her. Gamemakers later use Clove's eyes for one of their Wolf Mutts (only in the book). Known victims * District 9 male - stabbed with a knife (Cornucopia bloodbath) Gallery Thresh_and_Clove.png|Thresh about to kill Clove. Clove's_corpse_.jpg|Clove's unexpected defeat. Trivia *She is the only Career who isn't killed by in the 74th Hunger Games. *She is the only tribute who almost kills Katniss for two times (at the Cornucopia bloodbath and Feast). She also survives all Katniss' attempts to kill her. *In the book, Clove seems to be Cato's friend or even girlfriend, as she shouts his name before Thresh kills her. While Cato is running to her dying, he begs Clove to stay with him and his voice sounds pained. Clove's death is also the reason why Cato then kills Thresh. However, in the film, Cato seems to have romantic attachment to Glimmer instead. *Linda Flowers, Fuhrman's hair stylist, decided to make Clove look like a typical bad girl in Japanese action movies who always have high ponytail. Therefore Clove has a long ponytail which look like balls coming down her head in the arena. External Links * . Navigation Category:Female Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers